A Little Push
by silverraven32
Summary: new girl, hidden backround, helps the RenXKyouko love.  alot.  romance/adventure/mystery  kinda  rated T for some ideas that are floating around in my head about some enemies and such.


Skip beat fanfic.

Disclaimer- I do not own skip beat. Couldn't even if I wanted to...which I do. XP

(okay, I know I said Ren X Kyouko,and it will be! But I just added a character who is gonna help more...effectively then Yashiro (who is taking for ever!) with the excruciatingly slowly budding romance between Ren and an unknowing Kyouko. (sorry its such a short chapter, btw. Its more of an introduction really.)

"Ah, Director. Her application says she doesn't have an agency..." said the head of the casting crew. (lets just call him H.C because he isn't really so important and I hate trying to come up with names.)

H.C., Director Ogata, President Takadara (who was there for fun), and Ren (who was needed for the auditions) sat behind a fold-able table that stood in front of an elevated stage which held a row of fidgeting girls who were auditioning for the part of Dokai, Chiju. A new character in Dark Moon who played a new student who gets duped into helping Katsuki with his plans for revenge and eventually...his love for Mizuki.

Director Ogata nodded and looked up at the girl who stood at the end of the row. She was the last one to go for the interview part of the audition. Her name was Hana Kuroya. She was of American origin, age 16. Long, wavy, umber colored hair with bangs that slid over her thickly lashed violet-blue eyes. She stood about 140cm tall (but still shorter than Ren Tsuruga :). Hana wore a simple black 'Beatles' jacket, faded jeans, and a pair of worn out 'All Stars' sneakers.

"Ahem, pardon me. Miss Kuroya-San. You don't have an agency?" Said Ogata. Hana shook her head and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Nope," She replied.

"Then how did you find out about the auditions?" asked H.C.

"Well, I heard some customers talking about it at my part-time job. I've seen a few episodes of 'Dark Moon' and so I inquired about it, and well, here I am." Hana said.

"I know if you give me a chance, I can do it." her expression was one of determination.

"And what made you want to act?" Piped up the President. There was something about this girl that he liked. The clear determination reminded him of Kyouko-Chan. At this Hana smiled.

"Well, I read a lot, you see and sometimes I get so caught up in a book I feel what the character feels and I always get riled up. And I find it so...amazing how actors, like Mister Tsuruga," she began, gesturing towards Ren, "can fall into a role and display that character's emotions so wonderfully. I feel actors and actresses are so lucky that they can show the world such a talent. Ever sense I was able to grasp the concept of movies and acting, I have wanted to be an actress. I have wanted to fall into a role and feel what a character feels and convey their emotions." she said, a far off look in her eyes.

Lory gave a smile. Director Ogata nodded and said,

"Okay, well I think it's time we move onto the next part." H.C. Nodded and the girls were asked to take a break and return in fifteen minutes or so. Almost immediately many of the girls rushed over to Ren and started gushing and asking for autographs and the likes. Hana sighed and walked up the aisle of the auditorium, pushing past the mass of giddy girls, to go get some water. She hadn't brought much since she figured it was only gonna be a short while. Man, was she wrong. 'Who knew auditions could take so long?' She thought to herself.

The auditions were being held inside a large building that was mainly used for plays and musicals. Hana pushed open the heavy doors and wandered into the hall way to look for a water fountain. The halls were a bit confusing, a mesh of dressing rooms and supply closets. Finally she found one and took long gulps, suddenly feeling parched. Once finished she wiped her mouth and began to walk back, trying to remember what she was thinking when she decided to audition.

"Really, me getting nervous in a situation like this? Where did all that determination go, huh?" she said as she turned a corner that lead back to the theater... and almost ran straight into Ren who seemed to have pried off all the girls. She looked up at him in surprise. "Escaped the masses, hmm Mr. Tsuruga?" she said jokingly.

Ren gave a slight grin. "Yes, I did." He paused. "Were your words true? On the stage?" He asked her. Hana gulped and nodded.

"As true as can be. I do get caught up in books a lot. And I respect you as an actor Mr. Tsuruga. I find that you are my favored actor. Your expressions and motions in your work are more than realistic. It's always a pleasure to watch your work." she said with a smile. " I know it may be foolish of me to even think of it but, I hope one day that I can act along side you with pride. And one day be on level with your acting."she said. Ren gave a real smile. He could see that she was talking from her heart.

"Thank you, Miss Kuroya. I hope you can reach your goal. And now I think it is time we head back. They should be done by now." He said. Ren turned around and began to walk back. Hana had to walk quickly to keep up.

"Um, done with what? Might I ask."

"Oh, you'll see." Ren said.

As it turned out, the 'next part' was a scene between Katsuki and Chiju. The stage had been set up with a few student desks, an X to mark an invisible door, and a large desk for Katsuki. One by one, the girls were called up in the order they sat in to do the scene with Ren. Before the auditions began, the girls were given time to review the script and memorize their lines. Many could only get a little bit through and then forgot their lines and just simply stared at Ren. Others acted a bit more professional and stumbled over their lines only a little. Finally it was Hana's turn. Just before the girls came rushing after the break started, Lory had pulled Ren aside.

"Ren, I want you to act seriously with the last girl. Be really scary when you need to and everything! I wanna see what she can do." He had told Ren in a giddy tone. In return, Ren had nodded quickly before he was taken in by the tide of fans.

Hana took her place beside the 'door' and waited. Ren seated himself behind the desk and began to do some 'paper work'.

"Action!" called Director Ogata.

(now here is how Hana plays out the scene with Ren.)

Chiju took a deep breath. "Okay, Chiju. You can do this. It's for Mizuki-Chan." She nodded, reassuring herself. Chiju strode into the class room and stood nervously in front of Katsuki's desk. "Um, Katsuki Sensei? Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Katsuki didn't look up but continued scribbling at his paper work. "What is it, Dokai-San?" he asked.

"Um, well. You see...I-" she stared at her shoes and twiddled with her fingers. Suddenly she looked up and gulped, "I wanted to tell you to keep fighting!" Chiju shouted. Katsuki's head snapped up and he stared at Chiju.

"What do you mean, Dokai-San?" He said testily.

"I- I know you're in love with Mizuki-San and I know she loves you too! I can tell just by- ...looking at you" Chiju's eyes grew wide and her nervousness drained away, replaced by shock. "Y- you! You're the boy from the news paper!" Her arm rose up and she pointed a shaky finger at Katsuki.

At this Katsuki rose from his seat and walked around to stand in front of Chiju. "Pardon?" His eyes grew cold as he loomed over Chiju. Her hand lowered as she stumbled back a few steps. (this is where the girls stopped and stared.)

"Th-there was this old news p-paper in the library and it t-talked about a suicide and it had your picture in the article. And it didn't really seem like a suicide and I- I couldn't recognize you at first. b- but now. And your- and with Misao and-" she gasped, "Your plotting your revenge aren't you!" Ren's face said it all. Chiju, realizing that she was in trouble for figuring out Katsuki's plan, made a dash for the door but Katsuki's hand whipped out and caught her wrist. She was stopped short and he yanked her back. Chiju crashed onto her back into a nearby desk and Katsuki grabbed both her wrists and pinned her up against the face of the desk. "Nng," she groaned. (now this is where the professional ones lost it.) Ren followed what Lory had asked and turned into the All Demon Lord/ Emperor of the Night. But a very, very angry Emperor of the Night. His face filled with fury and a dark aura filled the air around him. Fear seeped into her expression as she took in the Emperor of the Night. "S-sensei, I- I won't say anything." Chiju stuttered.

"Snooping around in other people's lives will only give you trouble." The Emperor of the Night growled.

"Nng, yes Sensei. I swear not to tell anyone!" she winced, appearing to be in pain. A devious smile slid across the Emperor of the Night's face.

"Hm, I think I have a better idea, Dokai-San." He leaned in, his face mere inches away from hers. He slid both hands up and pushed both of her wrists into one hand. With the other he took hold of her face and stroked her chin gently, invoking even more fear into Chiju's eyes.

"S-sensei?" Chiju gulped

"As punishment for uncovering my plan, you will help me." He said. Her eyes grew wide.

"What?" her shock and bemusement mixed in with her fear.

"You said that you wanted a music scholarship for college. Only I can recommend you for such a thing. You were smart enough to realize what I was doing. Help me or you don't get a scholarship." he said in a malicious tone. Chiju's face turned to distress as she quickly caught on to what he was saying.

"Alright. I'll do it." she said sadly. Katsuki nodded and let her go. The Emperor of the Night faded away. Chiju's shoulders slumped miserably and she glumly looked at the ground. Katsuki reached out and patted the top of her head.

"Good girl."

"And, Cut!" shouted the Director. "Very nice." He said nodding.

Hana looked over at Ren and gave him a deep bow. "Thank you very much for taking me seriously, Tsuruga-San." Hana said. As she straightened, she stuck out her hand. Ren smiled and shook it, glad that she did well.

Lory was smiling broadly, giddy with excitement as to how this would unfold.

CHAPTER 1- END

-sooooooooooooo what did you think? Please R&R! my first skip beat story! Ahh! **Swoon, **I love skip beat!. Its one of my favorite mangas. Inny who, I really am gonna have Hana help with Ren X Kyouko. But im most DEFINETLY giving her a backround. I have so many ideas buzzing around in my head I think it'll explode or something. Eeeeh. I had so much trouble trying to figure out if I should put the actors names or the character's names while writing out a scene. Please tell me which I should do and whichever one is the majority ill just try to use that from now on. Ahh I cant wait to write about the Emperor of the Night and Kyouko~~! XD anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
